Monster Hunter: Tales of Rojoneko
by Cliff Kuroi
Summary: Cliff, Blake, Reto, and Nodoka are Hunters from different villages. How they meet is a tale in its own. What they accomplish together, legendary...
1. Training Arc Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter: Tales of Rojoneko**

Ch.1 - We were supposed to go gathering...

I stared into the very eyes of death. Before me lay the presence of a strong creature. It's very prowess was overwhelming. It was my first elder dragon, and it happened to be Kushala Daora. It was rusting, a metallic orange coated its entirety.

"If it happens to be a Rusted Kushala Daora," Reto said to me. "be wary. Under that rust lies a fresh layer of steel, and the rust only proves its age. With age comes experience." And it was rightfully so. The Kushala Daora we faced was causing nothing but trouble, and I seldom found my self near enough to strike at him with my blade. I was advised to bring my 'Wailing Cleaver'. Kushala Daora was weak to Thunder based weapons. The dragon began to move again. We had been at it for around 35 minutes. It would rush us, blasting strong winds and fiercely attacking. Hell, the bastard almost took my arm off. When it was our turn to attack, he would just throw us back. But my group was experienced. Reto, the Devil of Moga Village. Blake, the Wandering Darkness of Minegarde. Nodoka, the Sniper of Pokke. And myself, Clifford, One Eyed Lotus of Kotoko. Although this may have been our first Elder Dragon, we were already regarded highly by the Guild and fellow hunters alike. Blake gave us the signal, and we began to run straight at the Dragon of the Wind...

10 Years Prior...

Kotoko Village had become a hot spot for rookie hunters near the area. We saw our fair share of Rathians, but nothing ever comes here that would pose a real threat. A lot of rookie hunters thought this was a perfect way to get a start on their careers. I was among the hunters. I wandering rookie hunter named Drake visited often. He came from the orient, where there is a village called Yukumo. I wasn't that much younger than him, but I was still too young to hunt. So talking to him was easy since we were almost the same age. He would tell me of the beautiful lands that he got tto see in his travels. The verdant scenery of the forests, the khaki hills that made the desert, and even the beautiful plant life of the jungle. He eventually ranked up as a hunter, so the guild began to send him elsewhere. He eventually told me that he may never return. As a goodbye gift, he gave me his old armor. It was Yukumo armor. The standard for starting hunters in that village. It fit nicely, but I felt as though it lacked something.

"A weapon." Drake declared.

"Well, I have to register with the Guild first." I replied. This much was true. Before one acquires a weapon, it is best to go through with the Guild. That way you can become a registered hunter, and you won't have to deal with the extra paper work.

"Didn't we celebrate your fifteenth birthday a month ago?" He asked.

That's right! He's been stopping by the village for two years now.

"Thank you for reminding me! But wait, I can't afford a weapon." I just killed my own high.

"Don't worry, that is my other goodbye gift." Drake informed me, as he pulled out a large case from his caravan.

"It's a Long Sword," he began, "just for you. Now you may not want to go down this path, but it seemed to suit you. Besides, at least now you have a place to start." This was terrific! I get to become a monster hunter! Thank god I lived alone, parents would choke their children for this. Well not really, but something Similar I'm sure.

We headed toward the Gathering Hall. A place were hunters can get together for a drink, take on quests from the guild, or even prepare for treasure hunts. Here, hunters would do jobs necessarily to the village, or necessary to their advancement in rank. Drake led me inside. I thought I looked impressive on the way to the Gathering Hall, but the hunters in here made me look like a Velociprey in a room full of Wyverns. My once eager drive dwindled. I wonder ow long it would take for me have this effect on others.

"Alright, you wait here. I'm going to go get Reto. He is the current Guild representative at the moment. He'll head over here and get you registered. While you do that, I'll see if there is a gathering quest we can take on." With that, Drake disappeared into a crowd of people. I stood still and awaited for the representative. I would later learn that he was quite famous to hunters. But at this point, I just saw him as another guild member.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Clifford? I was told you wish to register." Said a deep voice. I turned around in my seat to see a tall, well built hunter clothed in what seemed to be that armor of a dark green monster. It was covered in jagged yellow teeth, and had a menacing aura to it.

"Yes, that's me... um, what armor might that be?" I wondered. Seriously, that armor was terrifying.

"It is the armor of a Deviljho. A breed of monster that lives in another region." replied the representative.

"My name is Reto, I will be accompanying you on your next quest, during which we'll go over the basics of hunting. It's a dangerous profession and death is common. Just sign the paper work in the appropriate places, and we'll be on our way." Reto commanded. I did as I was told. After all, pissing off the guild wouldn't do me any good on the path to becoming a legendary hunter. Right on queue, Drake returned with a contract. I opened it and it read as follows:

**Hunting Quest: Slay the Velocidrome**

**Client: Farmer Gregory**

**Info: **A Velocidrome has been leading a back of Velociprey 'round these here parts. My family is concerned that they may head into our farmland. Rid us of our concern and we'll reward 'ya.

"Hehe... this doesn't say gathering drake..." I said nervously.

"Well it was that or the Rathian that was spotted recently. Your pick..." His rebuttal was quick and solid. I had no response, there was no one on this earth getting me near a Wyvern.

"It will be fine, I am going to accompany you both on the quest." Interjected Reto.

"See? Nothing to worry about Cliff, just relax." Drake assured me. There was no way to get out of this. I'm a hunter now, and a member of the Guild representatives was tagging along.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for anything."

The wind blew a steady breeze. It was a fine day to die. In the pouch given to me by Reto, I found a few drinks, some whetstone, flash bombs, and a vile of green liquid.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Was the first thing I said. Reto and Drake gave me a quick rundown. The drinks would help energize me. Being tired during a hunt is fatal. The whetstone is to sharpen my sword... which I can't use. Flash bombs are to be used when told to by them, or in an emergency. Regardless of the case, I was to cover my eyes to avoid temporary blindness, an effect reserved for the monsters. The vile was known as a potion. It would not only keep me safe from infection for a time, but it would nullify the pain of a wound. Some higher grade potions can even heal the wound. If there was ever a situation of grave importance...

"... you are to tell me. By doing so, the quest will be considered abandoned and I will complete it for you. Until such time, I'll use this." He picked up a twig next to a tree. Although strange, I felt that he would be formidable even with only that piece of wood.

After swinging my new sword around and getting used to the weight, I realized that I might be pretty good at this long sword thing. I got the attention of the other two, who were busy tracking the monster, and showed hem my form.

"That doesn't even look safe!" Exclaimed Drake.

"Your form is horrendous. Your companion could do more with his bare hands than you could with a sword." Reto critiqued. At least they were honest. We had been searching for about 10 minutes when the two of them got silent. They gestured me over to where they were hiding. I peered through the bushes they were hiding in and saw our foe. He was enjoying some Kelbi for breakfast. His eyes were cold, and showed no emotion, only hunger.

"May I have a flash?" Requested Drake in a whisper. I handed him a flash. He threw it at the Velocidrome who had turned its head to the hurdling bomb. I forgot to cover my eyes. There was a flash of light. All was white when all of a sudden, black. Now I can't see. I could hear perfectly well however, and the footsteps of a blind Velocidrome neared me. I stumbled away from the sound, hoping not to trip or fall when I bumped right into it. As a reflex it slapped me across the face with what I would imagine was the tail. During my... our confusion, the monster was also blind, I heard nothing of my teammates. I would later learn it was to maintain the element of surprise. I hadn't accounted for the Velocidrome's hearing.

I began to shout "Guys, where are you!" like the fool I was. My first hunt, it wasn't going to well.


	2. Training Arc Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter: Tales of Rojoneko**

Ch.2- Velocidromes are Wyverns

Some would think that flash bombs are not that major of an issue. They are wrong, all of them. The brightness that was shed by the detonation of said bomb not only left the victim completely blind, but it caused a severe migraine that could drive a man to insanity. After the bomb had gone off, the Velociprey and I had gone blind for a good minute or two. Who knew what was happening.

In the midst of my blind confusion, I felt a hand grasp my left arm. It pulled me towards it. I stumbled a bit and fell.

"What happened to you! The bomb goes off and you decide to look right at it?" The hand turned out to be Drake. "We even told you to look away! _Sigh,_ oh well. Look, when you can see again, I want you to take this tool her and set it up. It's an electric trap. All you have to do is place it on the ground, close the clamps, and flip the switch on. Let us know when you set it up. Got it?"

"Yeah" I replied. I didn't really understand, however I did feel that I could figure it out as I go. He placed an object in my hand and I heard him run off. It must have been the trap. I wish I could have seen the fight. Drake was a lance user. Not only were the weapons visually stunning, but they were effective in combat. I wanted to see one in action, but I'm blind for now. And Reto, he had...

"The stick!" I exclaimed to my self. I began to rub my eyes. After a bit of blinking and rubbing, my vision began to return. I stood up and began to examine the trap. It was a simple piece of machinery.

Running over to the sound of Velociprey yelps, I found my self looking at something most extraordinary. Reto was combating the Velociprey with the stick! For every movement the monster made, he predicted and immediately punished it with a backhand to the face. The stick was for aggravating it. It would lunge, he would dodge. He slaps its face, it tries to bite. He sidesteps and then slaps it again. Then he would poke it with the stick. This was not only insulting, but by the volume of the slap, it seemed painful. Drake was off in the distance. He was running at the preoccupied Velocidrome at full force. His Paladin Lance, glimmering a sterling silver in the sun, turned a dark crimson as it rammed into the side of the Velocidrome. It penetrated but not far due to the rough surface of both his lance and it's scales. That's it, the monster is done for. I turned to pack my things when I herd a loud "**_THWAK!_**" I turned to see. Drake knocked over. The injured monster had hit him in the chest with his tail. There was a massive wound in its body, how is it able to move let alone fight? Velocidromes are considered weak monsters. I can not even imagine the resilience of stronger monsters. It attempted to bite Drake with its massive jaw and teeth, but Reto was quick. He had anticipated the follow up and rolled to the other side of the monster. He positioned the stick for entry and jabbed it into the Velocidrome's open wound, all in a mere 3 seconds. The monster halted its assault and began to scream in agony. The sheer pain in its cries made me shiver. Reto, using his strength, began to lift the Velocidrome into the air. He threw it over his shoulder using the stick as a leverage. That it didn't break was surprise enough. The monster was incapacitated. Drake took this chance to drive his lance into the monsters belly. Now was my chance to get in on the action. I ran over and unsheathed my sword while swinging it in one fell swoop. The result was a stiffened body of a Velociprey in front of me, and the head in another. The blood sprayed over myself and the others and it began to flood out of the opening.

"I killed it! Not bad for a newbie huh?"

"Fool!" Began Reto, "If we had captured it we could have salvaged more materials!"

"Why not just come back for it later?" I asked. He began to pull out a knife.

"Because other creatures would have eaten him on return. Capturing it preserves its body. If monsters think he's alive, they would leave it alone, unless it's a Flying Wyvern. Besides, capturing it would keep it in prime condition for an expert to carve it. We damaged it a little too much, but you removed its head. That is much worse." Reto declared as he began cutting the Velocidrome. Mental note, capturing it yields better rewards.

"Don't be too hard on him. Did you see the way he decapitated the Velocidrome?" Pointed out Drake.

"Hmm... you are correct." Reto began. He pulled out a towel and began cleaning his armor. We all followed suit. "Fine." He continued again. "I will admit, that was excellent form. Although the end result was not very satisfactory, to unsheathe a longsword, whilst a vertical slash, and successfully hitting your target in a vital area on your first try is rather impressive. You also saw an opportunity, and tool it. That is a good trait to have for a Long Sword user. Are you going to stay this path?"

"I think I might. It suits me." was my response. I grinned. A hunter had complimented me, and I successfully killed my first monster. This mission did not turn out as horrendously as it would seem to have,

After wiping and eating the two began to carve. Drake wanted the material, Reto did it to educate me. But we also needed to prove the completion of the quest, so we carved some of its hide to confirm later. After cutting the hide we began to explore its insides. Reto showed me where to make the first incision. He ran the knife from the throat down to the... genitals. Organs and fresh blood poured out. He began to remove shattered bones, damaged organs, the works. Only unscathed bones, organs, hide, etc can be used or sold. The areas we penetrated, the bones we shattered, and opened organs were thrown out. I ended up taking a few small bones, a fang, and a bit of its hide. The others carried what fit in their bags. We began to walk back to the guild hall.

'That was great!" I began in relief. "The mission is over!"

"It wasn't bad. Well, you're an official hunter now. Congratulations!" Reto informed me.

"Thanks! I can't wait to begin hunting Wyverns!" I proclaimed.

They stopped in their tracks and began to laugh.

"You idiot, 'dromes and 'prey **ARE ** Wyverns!" they said in unison.

I got home exhausted. I thought today was a rough day. But tomorrow would be even worse... and years later, who knew all hell would break loose. All thanks to one Kushala Daora, and a little village called Rojoneko...


End file.
